Demon Hunter of Elrios
by Corronite
Summary: the world has been secretly at war with demons for years without the general populace knowing, those who are aware are known as Demon Hunters, trained from a young age to Defend the world from the demonic menace, everything has been fine for years but something has begun to stir, join Chase as he rediscovers what he lost, gains new abilities, and new Allies Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1: the voice

**yo, Corro here, this is my second fanfic and i hope i can actualy finish this one or atleast get further than 3 chapters (El Legacy is on hold until i can get chapter 4 how i want it). **

**this one is not gonna have an entire cast of OCs and instead will have only have one OC within the main characters, he also happens to be the one that is telling the story most of the time. anyway onto the classes **

**Elsword: InfinitySword - RuneSlayer (most characters will have the appearance and skills of one class plus the skills of another) **

**Aisha: ElementalMaster - DimensionWitch **

**Rena: WindSneaker - GrandArcher **

**Raven: BladeMaster (one of the few characters without 2 jobs) **

**Eve: CodeNemesis - CodeEmpress **

**Chung: DeadlyChaser - TacticalTrooper **

**Ara: SakraDevanam **

**Add: Base (will change once jobs are revealed :P) **

**Chase: ? (haven't come up with his job names yet) **

**anyway, Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword the game. **

**Aisha: if he did Elswords Real name would be Elbaka**

**Corro: pretty much XD**

* * *

'Beep...beep...beep'

I could hear the annoying alarm going off and slowly got up off of my single bed. I lived in a small apartment all on my own in Hamel, a city surrounded by vast sky blue oceans.

I Lifted my body up and out of the warm and cozy bed, I looked into the mirror, I saw a boy of the age of 16, he had crimson red hair with Hazel brown eyes. Needless too say the boy in the mirror was me.

Swiftly, I swung my legs over the side and grabbed my uniform, it was summer now and so I wore my buttoned short-sleeved shirt with black trousers and a navy blue tie.

Surprisingly enough, I've lived a peaceful life, never broken a bone and barely ever became ill '_are you sure about that?_' I heard a voice. It recognisable yet,

un-recognisable at the same time. "Who and where are you?!" I shouted whilst looking around frantically, trying to find the owner of the voice.

'_Remember what is forgotten, then you will have your answer_'

"A riddle? Get real and show your self!" I spoke again, this time though, It was quiet. so quiet you could hear a needle drop.

Whatever, I'm gonna be late. I grabbed my bag and went out the front door, I was greeted by a lively street, full of people, why the hell do must I to attend makeup lessons in summer, I only missed out a couple tests, well actually in all I'd say I missed about ten, but still.

I looked up to a large light blue clock with golden trimmings, it was 9 o'clock.

Shit I'm gonna be late! I ran as fast as I could dodging as many people as I could, swiftly weaving in and out of the in-coming pedestrians with minimum movement of my feet.

"Umph" I ran in to someone, I was knocked to the floor along with the guy I ran into.

I looked over to the unlucky dude, he had crimson red hair like me but with a patch of inky black on the side and crimson eyes, he wore a black vest with armored trousers and a silver pendant was hung around his neck.

"Sorry about that, I was in a hurry and wasn't paying attention to where I was actually going " I nimbly jumped to my feet and held my hand down towards him to help him up and in no time at all he took my offer and I helped him up "don't worry about it, say what's your name"

"Chase, Chase Steiner what's yours?" I asked

"Elsword, Elsword Sieghart, but it may be best if you just forget you ever met me"

He turned around and started to walk away "why?" He stopped as I asked my question

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you." And he just walked away.

Strange guy, once again I looked up, and quickly remembered that I was going to be late! I ran flat-out towards the school and some how made it on time.

* * *

**2 hours later...**

"...Steiner...Steiner!" I opened my eyes to the teacher yelling. crap, I must have fallen asleep. "Sorry mrs lanes" I said, mrs lanes is a woman who looks like she belongs in grade school but is somehow actually in her thirties, she wore a pink dress with a white frilly collar, blonde hair and baby-blue eyes. "Tell me, what is pie" she asked

"A type of food?"

"Weren't listening eh? Well your another student that will be joining me for blind poker" crap, anyone who plays mrs lane's blind poker isn't allowed to leave until they have a full hand, what makes it harder is that your forced to wear a blindfold making it literally blind poker.

'_Did you do that on purpose?_'

"No" I whispered, why can't anyone else hear him?

'_You're the only one who can hear me_' am I going crazy?

'Possibly' I smashed my head down on the table, ow! That hurt!, on the plus Side I'm not crazy, i think?

_'Yes, you're not crazy because you can feel pain_'

"Shut up!" I yelled, everyone just stared at me like I'm crazy...

This is gonna be a long night...

* * *

Corro: aaand done, sorry about the short chapter, the next one will be out soon, i've got about 5 of these to upload. plus they will get longer.

Elsword: why was my appearance so short *cries

Aisha: at least you appeared!

Elsword: ...

Corro: by the way Els, how did you enjoy you trip?

Elsword: welp...

well that's it, something you can think about is the identity of the 'Voice'. put your answer in a review if ya want XD, Ciya!


	2. Chapter 2: Glitters

**I said it would be up soon and i wasn't lying here it is! the next chapter will be the last of the intro, from then on they will get a hell of a lot longer compared to now. **

**also, unless stated otherwise it will be from Chase's P.O.V**

* * *

I was finally allowed to leave that hell hole, seriously, why are they needed... Actually no, don't answer that. I'm never playing blind poker again!

As I walked down the night-time street I was reminded of my past, something's I could remember whilst others I could not no matter how hard I tried '_ever thought of trying a little harder?_' God dammit that voice again, "sigh, what do you want now?"

'_Do you really not know?_'.

Great still not gonna tell me.

SMASH!

A loud smash came from down one of the alleyways "the hell was that!" I shouted and ran to the source, as I ran down the alley the source was made clear.

A large grey hulking monster covered in Armour and holding a spear.

"The hell, what is that thing!"

'_A demon, more specifically a Glitter-__Spear-man_' the voice I've been hearing actually replied and answered a question!?

"You actually answered a question!" Raising my voice was the dumbest thing I've ever done as now the stupid 'Demon' has noticed me

'_Just shut up and focus, there ain't no running now it's noticed you!_'

"What do you expect me to do, fight it?"

'_Yes!_'

Crazy bastard, "how?"

'_Punch it to death for all I care! I know you know martial arts!_' The hell, how does he know that?

"Just who the hell are you!"

'_I'm someone who is very close to you and don't want to see you die!_' Dammit, I can't argue with that. I quickly kicked of the ground and charged towards the 'Demon', just as it was about to lunge at me I slid to the ground and quickly kicked at its legs.

Causing the beast to lose balance. Sadly it quickly regained its posture and resumed its attack.

Just as it was about to throw its spear it's hand was pierced by what locked like a large silver sword, causing it to flick its arm back in towards itself but I didn't have time too think about where the sword came from as it quickly disappeared .

I once again moved in for an attack, kicking at the ground for a burst of speed.

But the 'Demon' also had its own plans and ran towards me, just as I was about to dodge it the tip of its spear glowed a dark purple and increased in speed, so fast it was invisible to the naked eye.

The next thing I felt was a sharp pain in my shoulder that slowly spread until my entire arm was numb, locking down at my shoulder I gasped in horror as my right shoulder had been pierced by the tip of the spear with it firmly lodged within.

Crap crap crap Craaap, god dammit. Paralyzed By fear and pain I was unable to move, the monster slowly withdrew its spear whilst emitting a growling noise in satisfaction, It slowly ripped my arm from its socket with a terrible noise...

Everything went black, the last thing I remembered was seeing an amber flame..

* * *

**?'s P.O.V **

it's all my fault, if only I had jumped down earlier when I had the chance I could have stopped that 'Glitter' from taking his arm.

I reached in to my pocket an pulled out a silver and red device and placed it over my ear.

"Add, how long until the others get here?" I said, speaking into the device.

"5 mins, why?"

"We've got an injured 'mundie', he tried fighting a Glitter"

"That can't be right, mundies can't see demons, much less touch them, just let him die"

"Yeah I know, but he didn't show anything special, not even a weapon" as I finished that sentence a bright amber blaze reached my eyes. I looked down to injured boy to see that his injury was emitting a blinding light,

The hell?, slowly the flames started to eat at the air and in its place and slowly re-grew his arm, but it wasn't a pale skin colour, it was a fiery red.

"Scratch that, he just regrew his own arm!"

"That's not possible, I'm sending my 'Dynamos' over, I'm interested to see how that was possible."

As the boy's arm slowly re-grew he emitted a deep growling noise of a feral creature. The next thing I knew he was gone, in his place was a fiery haze and soon after reappeared just behind the Glitter, he threw a quick but powerful uppercut and where he made contact exploded in a blaze of fire.

The glitter having sustained heavy injuries turned to face the boy and backed of, it started to speak, although it sounded like they were gibberish to a 'mundie' I knew what it was and quickly jumped down from the roof top and created another silver blade, i smashed it into the wall as I fell as if it was an ice pick and the was a mountain. The blade was identical to the one I threw earlier and created a deep ravine in the demon's back that erupted in pillars of light blue blood. It fell to the flaw, lifeless.

"If you could do something like that why did you let it hit you?" I asked. Looking up at the boy, I noticed two things, one was that he was that guy I ran into earlier, what was his name, Chase?

The other was that the 'pupils' In his eyes were missing.

He just stared at me. Okay... Not gonna say anything?

"Hey you okay?"

"Grrr" growling really? Well at least he isn't staying quiet.

Suddenly he kicked off the ground and hurtled towards me, his right arm clad in amber flames in the shape of a...claw!

Shit!, I quickly raised my silver blade and unsheathed my crimson one, moved into a defensive posture and got ready for a fight.


	3. Chapter 3: instincs

**Finally the last chapter of introductions has been uploaded. the next chapter will be longer than these three and will hopefully be uploaded tomorrow **

* * *

** ? P.O.V**

As I moved into a defensive stance he kicked off the ground and lunged towards me. I quickly yelled "Counter-Attack" and sent him flying before he could reach me, bad idea!

He somehow repositioned himself in midair and landed feet first on the side of the building, he kicked off the surface and hurtled towards me. "Blaze-burst" he growled and the surroundings erupted in blaze of amber flames.

"Where the hell is everyone!" I yelled into my device.

"E.T.A 2 minutes, what is going on over there, I'm reading a massive thermal signature"

"Dunno, I'm guessing a skill..." I quickly jumped to the side, avoiding the pillar of flames. "So that's how you want to play it huh!? Triple-Geyser." Three geysers erupted directly in front of me started spewing flames, trapping him within but quickly disappeared to reveal a slightly burnt boy.

His eyes 'pupils' had reappeared and he collapsed in front of me, his conscious had left his body.

"Elsword!" I heard the voice of a familiar grape head and turned to see a girl wearing a white cardigan with a purple skirt and undershirt, her hair was in two pigtails flowing down the front of her top

Coming up behind her was Chung and Ara, followed By Add's 'Nasod Dynamos' that quickly flew off to check the on the surroundings.

"What happened here?" She asked looking around the entire alley area was burnt scorched by the flames and all that was left was the body of the Glitter, an unconscious boy and us.

"Things got a little... 'Hot' I suppose" she looked Down towards chase and leaned down to check his vitals

"At least he's still breathing"

"U-um", I looked over to Ara and she seemed a little worried and kept on looking around frantically. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not sure where it's coming from but I can sense some 'Demonic Aura'"

"It's probably coming from the dead Glitter" Chung answered as he joined us.

"N-no it's not, the only thing something dead can do is creep someone out, not emit an aura"

"That demonic aura is probably coming from me" huh who said that!? I looked around and eventually my eyes fell open Chase, huh when did he wake up?

"That can't be right you a Human... right Chase?" He looked...different. His eyes were now orange?

"Yes your right, Chase is human, I however am not"

"A 'Demon'" Ara quickly fell into a defensive stance "get out of his body, now!" She yelled.

"Hold it, before you decide to 'try' and kill me, let me tell you this!, I am in here because of Chase himself, although he shouldn't remember that. "

"And why's that?"

"Simple, I blocked those memories"

"Why would you do that!"

"So he could lead a normal life, forgetting about me, although, I don't suppose that is possible now" he said, his voice full of worry. "My powers have now manifested within him"

" wait, those flames, they were because of your abilities manifesting within him?"

"Yes... I'm not your regular demon, I'm half demon, half spirit, basically, I'm a demonic humanoid Phoenix, at least, when I still had my body" everyone gasped, half demons, half spirits are rare. And I mean really rare, like endangered species rare.

"But still, that doesn't explain why you blocked his memories?" I asked

"I blocked them because I hoped he could continue leading a normal life and wouldn't tell anyone about me, although it didn't work, his family kicked him out after they found out about me, although he most likely thinks they just made up some excuse to get rid of him or something."

"You really care about him, don't you, like Eun cares about me" I looked over to Ara, all hostility gone. That's surprising, she hates demons, especially after what happened to her brother. Seeing that made up my mind.

" how about you both join us?, we could use another member and you said it yourself, he can't go back to having a normal life after this." He looked down to his arm that had regrown and now a crimson Red, just like our hair.

"Sure, but... You may want to explain the situation to him, if not he may turn on you, he has a... Habit to jump the gun, if you know what I mean."

"That's understandable, welcome to El-search, A.K.A the 'Elgang', what's your name, I don't suppose it's chase"

"Of course not, my name is Dawn, nice to meet you." He extended his arm towards us, luckily his 'left' one and I quickly took it.

"So then who was fighting me, Chase or you"

"Neither" oh ok... Wait what!

"What do you mean neither! It had to be one of you"

"It was our instincts combined, they will take over when he is in endanger, or at least until he learns to control my abilities, either that or if he falls unconscious in battle and I'm unable to gain control"

"Why did you fall unconscious then? "

"It decided his body would enter a critical state, either that or it decided you were no longer a threat... Oh no" his eyes started to flicker between orange and hazel.

"What?"

"I'm loosing control, our body needs rest, you will have too c...ry h...m " his eye turned hazel and fell on the floor unconscious. Great.

"Have fun carrying him Chung, you're the strongest out of all of us, come on, let's get back" I waited for him to throw him over his shoulder until we walked home.

Things just got a hell of a lot more interesting...

As we continued to walk along the marble walkways Chase didn't wake up, I noticed Ara looking at him occasionally as well.

"So, how did you know his name?" Aisha asked as she came up behind me.

"this morning when I was on my way to the 'School', although we only spoke for a couple of moments, nothing seemed. Out of the ordinary, at first I thought we could get along, that was when I remembered that he could become a potential target for the Demons and told him it would be best to forget me"

"Wow, who would have thought he could be a 'contractor'"

We continued to talk about random things until we reached our home, a large castle like building with obsidian like walls.

"I'll leave you to get the measurements for his uniform" I said to Chung

"Got it, I'll see you at dinner then" he walked off Dow the corridor as we entered the building taking Chase to his new room, Aisha decided to go to our library and I decided to head back to my room for some shut-eye.

* * *

**well then, now the Voice has been revealed to be Dawn, Chase's guardian demon, i suppose. **

**Ara: he's just like me! **

**Corro: kinda, just that he thought he was crazy before he knew about him.**

**Ara: so... i caused a massive bloodshed **

**Chase: O.o **

**anyway, next chapter as i mentioned earlier will be much longer than these, it will also include a certain flashback. but that's all for now, ciya **

_**Update: the next chapter will be up in a couple of days, sorry **_


	4. Chapter 4: Dawn

**i know this is a little late but things came up and i've been unable to upload anything this week, sorry :( **

**well either way, i said this chapter would be longer and it is. its about the same length as the first three chapters... combined, yay longest chapter ive written i think? **

**well enough of me talking, on with the story...**

* * *

"W-where am I? " I looked around my surroundings, the sky was purple and I was standing on a large light blue cube with multiple others floating around.

"This, is Henrir, Time and Space, my domain" huh?, I turned to the origin of the voice and found a masked man with white hair, glowing orange eyes and multiple

padlocks draped around his neck. "Who..are you, and what am I doing here?" I asked. I noticed his eyes slightly narrowed as I asked, have I done something?

"My name is Glaive"he started" you are here because someone wishes to speak to you, face to face, although you aren't exactly here, its more of a.. . Spiritual projection, neither is the one you shall meet."

What's that supposed to mean?

"Hello Chase" that voice! It's the one who was talking to me! I turned to the voice and what I saw was a creature. Slightly taller than me, it had crimson skin and blazing wings, its eyes were orange, it was wearing only a pair of shorts with bandages wrapped around its arms and legs. **Guah **I bent down cradling my head as a searing pain emerged, it felt as if someone had placed a scorching piece of iron within my brain. "What's up with this pain?!" I yelled, still cradling my head.

"Try to bare with it, your mind Is forcefully rejecting the blocker I placed within you." Within...me? **GUAH **it continued to get stronger until it suddenly disappeared and my breathing was ragged, memories started flowing into me, things about... My past?

"So... Do you remember now? About who I am?" As he said that a certain memory flashed through my eyes...

* * *

**~Flashback~**

This was from 4 years ago. I was wandering through the village we were staying in, it was our holiday? Apparently it's a town that allows demons to roam and are under protection, as long as they abide by the rules. I continued to walk down the street until I came across a 'Demon' his skin was crimson red whilst his eyes were an amber orange. Rapped around his arms and legs were white bandages and all he wore were a pair of shorts. He was currently practicing?

"hello?" I said he stopped what he was doing and glanced towards me

"hello" and continued to practise against the wooden dummy.

"What are you doing?" He kicked his leg up at the dummy

"Training" he said as he gave it a right uppercut

"Why? "

"So I can get stronger, if I do, I won't have to hide in this town!" He yelled and punched the dummy making it fly into the closest tree, damn he's strong

"So you're trying to learn martial arts?"

"Something like that"

"Well you won't get any better like that." I replied "why don't you spar with me?"

He let out a slight chuckle "If I sparred with a human I would have to hold back, If I hold back I won't get any better" well, that was common sense, but then again, common sense doesn't really agree with me. "Are you sure about that, or are you scared you're gonna lose?"

"Really wanna fight? Well I'm not gonna stop you, try to make this worth my time" We both moved to an equal distance away from each other and fell into our ready stances, he raised his fists/claws? In front of himself whilst I raised my left arm in front whilst my right was slightly lower.

"3... 2...1... Go!" We both dashed at each other, blazing fist he yelled, his fist was set a blaze and was about to hit me before I whispered Temporal shift time slowed, I quickly dogged him and slid behind him, raised my fist and brought it down on his spine. Core Breaker I yelled. The attack quickly paralyzed him and he fell to the floor.

"Well, what was that about you holding back?" Luckily the paralysis had worn off and he was able to sit up.

"How did you do that?"

"Have you heard of the 'Steiner' style?"

"Of course, who hasn't?"

"I'm currently the heir to the Steiner family, the one that created and teaches the style" his jaw dropped.

"Your kidding, right?"

"Nope, if you want I could teach you"

"Please, it would be an honour."

"I not to sure about that last bit but meet here everyday, unless I say otherwise,

okay?"

"Yes," from then on we would meet at that park and I would teach him the 'Steiner' style, after the first fight we were even, it turns out he was caught off guard, in the end we had both won 50/100 fight, we were getting on well, that is, until that incident.

I was walking towards the park when I felt something was off, I quickly ran towards the park and all I saw was an army of glitters, In the middle, getting beaten into a pile of amber flames was the Demon I had taught.

"Oi!" I yelled, they shouldn't be here, this town is neutral and no fight are allowed. I ran towards them and started fending them off using multiple skills

Pile-Driver I yelled, leaping into the air and slamming down to the ground creating and earthquake, eliminating most of them, only leaving a few left, That was to easy?Only a handful were left and they were all 'Necromancers', Illusions! I realized, the entire army were illusions that they set up, but why? I ran about killing the remaining Glitters, each one was muttering an incantation.

Once they were all dead I ran to my Demon friend and lent down beside body was burning a bright amber orange."what's going on?" I asked him .

"m-my body, it's not going to last much longer"

"What do you mean?"

"It's dying, my body is dying" Dying? But he doesn't look like an elder, and I thought he was a Phoenix?

"But that can't be right, I thought your body heals quickly?"

"It does, but those things did something to me, reversed the flames to eat way at

me, what's worse is they can't be extinguished" no! I. Not gonna let him die, think,

think!... Wait I know!

"Then form a contract with me!"

"A contract?"

"You can rest within me, in exchange I can access your abilities"

"Are you sure, your willing to do that for me? "

"Of course, I can't

let a friend die if I can help it!"

"Friend? " he asked, I merely nodded my head.

"Let's get this contact started." I grabbed a stick and drew a magic circle around us and spoke " I hereby bind thy demon to my body, by the blood that runs through me thy shall not die and neither shall I, this contract signifies our bond and trust." His body quickly faded and turned into multiple particles that rushed inside me

* * *

**~Flashback End~**

"How could you? Why did you place a blocker on my memories. Dawn?" He quickly explained his reasons. How things wouldn't be the same.

"But, why now? Why get rid of the blocker?"

"My abilities are now manifesting within you and your abilities as a 'Demon Hunter' are reappearing, as shown by being able to see that Glitter"

"Thank you for doing this for me."

"Don't worry about it, now, it's time for you to train"

"Huh?"

"A lot of your previous techniques will be unusable, especially Temporal-Shift it has most likely been replaced with something else"

"G-great, so how long will we be in here?"

"Not long, we can't stay like this for to long but, we will have enough time for you to learn a couple of 'basic' skills" I have a bad feeling about this. He shifted his centre of gravity and fell into his combat stance. "What are you doing?"

"The best way to learn is through battle" should have known... We sparred multiple time and I realised what he meant, the only skill I was capable of was core breaker a weak skill that temporarily paralyses the target, but only if hit from behind. As time went on I was capable of using Haze, it allows me to become a Haze like the name suggests and Shift, it allows me to change the shape of my right arm.

"Well, now that you can defend yourself, go wake up and get out of here" said Glaive.

"Huh?"

There was a sudden transition before my eyes and everything went dark, I opened my eyes and I was inside a barren room. All there was were the bed I was Currently lying on and a single desk. The walls were white whilst the carpet was a Light blue.

Where... Am.. I? I slowly lifted my body up, the covers slowly fell of to reveal my top was bare and all I was wearing were my boxers, but that was also when I had noticed my right arm, it was a crimson red. What the hell? '_I see that you have noticed your right arm_'

"What happened?" _'The glitter tore it off with its spear, your body was able to regenerate you arm using my __DNA as a base, it is now basically a demon arm, able to withstand extreme heats and __also capable of changing its shape. '_

_"_I was wondering why you made me learn Shift_" _I swung my legs over the side of the bed and grabbed my clothes, only my trousers were in decent condition as my shirt was covered in blood and had a massive hole at the shoulder. Oh well, I looked around the room and my eyes fell upon a simple door, I decided it would be best if I looked around "Hey, Dawn, was that a dream?" I asked him as I opened the door, outside the door was a black corridor.

'_It was, but it wasn't , your body was resting whilst your mind was else where_'

"That's helpful... Not, so how? I walked down the corridor and eventually there was a large clearing to the right where a balcony was placed, I walked out and rested my arms on the railing, looking out over the large expanse of land. '_The man you met, Glaive, he owed me so I asked him for a __favor_'

"Oh, okay..."

_'You don't know who he is, do you?'_

"Not a clue, that was the first time I had ever heard of him"

'_Sigh- he's a legendary Mage, but he broke a thousand laws and was banished to serve __an eternal punishment, his soul was bound to Henrir, he's capable of leaving but his __powers are severely weakened and he's unable to stay out for long'_

_"_So, Where am I, Do you know?_"_

_'Do you remember that Elsword guy?'_

_"_Yeah, why?_"_

_'He found you and brought you here, I'll let him explain why'_

_"_So this is Elsword's place? _"_

_'Most likely'_

I continued to look over the balcony, the lush green fields and the sky blue oceans, that is, until I heard the clashing of metal. "Where's that coming from?"

'_Not to sure, but it sounds like it's coming from the left_'

"Well then, let's go find out" I turned around, left the balcony and re-entered the black corridor and turned right. As I continued to walk the noise got louder and louder until finally the source was made apparent, I was looking over a large indoor clearing from high up that had mats placed around the hall, along one wall was a set of dummies and shooting ranges, in one of the corners there were four sparing rings, in an open area there were multiple wooden beams placed up high and in a large clearing there were white lines that made up a rectangle.

Most of the facility's were being utilized, in one of the rings there were two girls fighting using only their body as weapons, one of them had spring green hair and pointed ears, is she an elf?, the other had ebony black and normal ears. They were both wearing what appeared to be a karate-Gi. In one of the shooting ranges were a boy with spiky blond hair with brown tuffs that reminded me of a an animals ears and was wearing a buttoned white shirt with white trousers with a light blue trim, he was using two silver handguns shooting at the rapidly appearing targets. I don't know why but I feel like I've seen him somewhere before.

I then looked over to one of the white rectangular boxes. That was when I noticed a certain red-head along with a tall guy who had black hair and a mechanical arm. The tall guy was wearing a white jacket with a fur collar, black shirt and trousers. Elsword on the other hand was wearing armored trousers and a black tank top with an interesting design. They continued to exchange blows with swords, Elsword, was wielding two swords, one red great sword whilst the other was a silver blade with an elegant, curved design, the taller guy was using a thin blade reminiscent of a rapier or a katana.

I was planning to leave them be and try to find my way down to them on my own when the girl with ebony hair noticed me and called out to the others "look who's awake!" She yelled as she pointed at me. They stopped what they were doing and Looked up to where she was pointing, that was when they noticed me, Elsword grinned, the blonde just smiled, the elf clasped her hands together but the tall black-haired guy's expression didn't change, even if it did I got the feeling it wouldn't be for a good reason.

"You gonna come down or not!" Elsword yelled

"How?"

"I dunno, jump?" Great that's very helpful... not, oh well, I know he's being sarcastic but...

"Hey Dawn, do you think I could survive the fall?" I whispered

'_If it's you then yes, but even if you didn't land correctly you'll heal in no time, _'

Well that settles it, "fine!" I yelled, I smirked, placed my hands on the railing and vaulted over

"I was being sarcastic, I didn't mean to actually jump!" He yelled, I continued to fall for a couple of seconds...

***Crunch***

Ow! Go dammit that hurt, I hit the ground with a sickening crunch, I think I broke my legs! "Shit! Are you alright?" I sat down, my ears ringing, is this normal?

"I'll be fine, just... Give me a moment"I was starting to have trouble keeping conscience because of all the pain "you may want to step back a bit" I said with only one eye open. Doing as I suggested everyone took a step back "okay... Dawn, could I borrow you powers now?"

'_You don't have to ask, plus their not __**my **__powers, their __**ours**_' my legs were encased in amber flames and everyone watched in awe, after a couple of seconds the flames started to fade and once they were all gone I stood up as if nothing had happened.

"Much better"I said as I stretched my legs.

"Don't ever, do that again!" Elsword yelled

"Don't tell me to jump then, Baka"

"Eh... Hehe.. " Everyone apart from The tall guy started to laugh as Elsword couldn't think of anyway to respond and scratched the back of his head whilst laughing sheepishly

"How did you do that?!" The tall one yelled, everything turned to silence. "Answer me!" He said sternly

"Raven!" The Elf yelled, Oh, so his name is Raven huh?

"Quite Rena, are you going to answer me?"

'_Let me take over_' huh? The next thing I knew my body felt numb and I was unable to move, the Elf named Rena looked surprised but Raven only raised his eyebrows.

"He could do it because of me" Huh?, but... I didn't move my mouth, wait, Dawns in control of my body?

"Raven, let me introduce you, this is Dawn, Chase's guardian Demon" how did he know the difference?

"Well, no wonder I've felt insecure, we've got a Demon among us!" He yelled, he raised his blade and brought it down upon my body. This is gonna hurt!

"Haze" Dawn whispered. My body became a fiery mist and was distorted by the blade, but, no damage was done, he retracted his blade and my body once again became solid. Huh? "H-how? how did you do that?"

"It's simple, I can do many things with Chase's body, that was a simple and basic technique, you can't even touch me" Raven narrowed his eyes as I regained control of my body.

"Dawn, I think you may Have gone a little overboard"

'_I didn't do enough in my opinion_' sigh- oh well whatever, I noticed raven whispering to elsword about something and was able to pick out just about what they were saying, "I don't trust him, he could kill us any moment" with that I smirked, he hasn't even seen what Dawn could really do if he was mad, the only reason he lost his body was because he was caught off guard and mobbed by loads of Glitters, not to mention they managed to reverse his healing ability.

"Why do you hate demons so much?"

"Because... I have my reasons"

"Well they must be really good"

"Are you mocking me?"

"I dunno, am I?" That response seemed to really piss him off.

"You know what? How about this, if you win, ill put our differences aside and 'try' to get along with you, but, if I win, you will forget about us, and leave, sound good to you?"

"Sure, why not, I don't even know why I'm here in the first place." why do. I get the feeling I'm gonna regret this?...

* * *

i cant wait till Ara comes out! ive been waiting to be able to play her for ages! but now there's Add... now we have to wait a year...


	5. Chapter 5: the pendant

"Are you ready?!" Raven yelled, we were both standing within one of the white rectangles, I looked over to where the others were. I saw The blonde who I now know to be Chung sitting on this massive cannon, the girl with ebony black hair who's name is Ara was casually sitting against the wall and seemed to be lost in thought and Elsword and Rena were chatting a way.

"I guess so" why did I agree to this? I can barely use any skills and hmy martial arts are bloody rusty. '_Perhaps he was pissing you off?_' Yeah that's probably it.  
"Bring it!" He yelled, the next thing I knew was that he had disappeared.  
"Huh?" Shit this isn't good!  
"He's using shadow step!" Someone yelled. Huh, I've heard off ... That move... Shit  
"shockwave" behind! I quickly jumped to the right as a wave of pure energy flew past me, "that would have left a mark" I muttered,  
"I'm not done yet! Hypersonic-stab" he kicked off the ground and hurtled towards me and slashed me about a million times '_he didn't slash you that much, if he did there would be a pile of flesh and bone lying on the floor_' your killing the moment!

Amber flames started to emerge from the slash wounds, hmm, I wonder if this will work?  
"Here we go!" I dashed towards him and yelled "Unlimited-Strike" I closed the in on him and quickly threw my clenched fists at him about 12 times before throwing a right uppercut at his jaw! He was hit back quite some with a startled expression. "So... Fast" I heard Elsword say.

"I'm not done yet!" He yelled, his body started to glow red and release a kind of aura '_get ready, he's using awakening_'  
"awakening, Whats that? "  
'_One of the abilities a demon hunter is capable of using, it concentrates their energy and doubles their power, the only downside is that their body will ache afterwards._' Crap, I noticed that behind him this weird metallic machine with spikes and an orange orb emerged.  
"I'd say this is even, I have my core whilst you have your regenerative abilities"  
"Ok, sure?" He kicked off the ground and slashed at me, every slash that hit made the core grow in size "what's going on!?"  
"Chase! Be careful the bigger the core gets the more damage it will do!" I heard Ara yell.  
"So if I get hit by that thing I'll be screwed over!" Ravens face showed signs of a smirk. This dude is gonna die.

I kicked of the ground and jumped away from him, I focused my energy on my right arm and whispered Shift it turned into a thin blade that started a bit before my elbow and was as long as the rest of my arm would be. Crap, I'm no good with a sword but oh well!  
"Here we go!" I yelled and dashed forwards as he did the same.

Just as he was about to strike I yelled Haze, my body became a fiery mist and I passed through him, only to become solid once more and brought my arm down upon his back, atleast that's what I tried to do, what actually happened was Raven's core shielded him and I was hit backwards.  
"Dumbass, shockwave!" He slashed his blade cutting the Air and sending a wave of energy towards me, shit! I can't avoid this, I placed my arms in front of my body and shielded myself from the wave, but the now massive core hurtled itself towards me and pierced my body, flying out the other side.

I coughed up blood as I felt my body go numb and my mind went blank, I'm guessing the 'instincts' are taking over again.  
Everything went black...

Dawns P.O.V

As chase's body was pierced he coughed up blood and started to loose conscience, if this keeps up the instincts will most likely take over and trust me, that will not be a pretty sight, I wouldn't be surprised if that Raven guy ended up being mince meat at the end.

Before the instincts took over I decided it would be best to act and took over his body, once again I could breath, feel and touch, it felt good but now wasn't the time.  
"What's going on, getting pissed off?" He asked, he's already forgotten about me huh?  
"Hello again Raven, would you like to know why I gained the title 'untouchable Flame'?"  
"So it you again huh, Dawn?"  
"Basically, yes, now prepare to eat dirt" I released some of the restraints I put in place, unlocking more power that I planned to re seal afterwards, I felt power course through my body and remembered a technique me and Chase had come up with all those years ago. Drive Burst the energy changed along with my right arm as it became a claw, 'Valour' in our current state valour was incomplete as it was originally intended to use two weapons at a time and duel wield, but it will serve its purpose.

A white aura surrounded me as my eyes changed from amber orange to Snow White along with my hair.  
"The hell?" He said, I kicked off the ground and sped towards him in a blink of an eye, grabbed his face and slammed him into the ground, lept backwards and waited for him to stand. 'Valour Drive End' my hair and eyes returned to their original colour.  
"How.. Did you do... That?"  
"This is what happens when you fight a demon whom has been steadily gaining energy for the past 4 years" I said "do you still want to continue this pointless struggle or do you want to end this now?"  
"Fine.. I give up, but who would win if he didn't have you?'  
"He would have beaten you to a bloody pulp if I wasn't within his body. In truth, he's having to learn a new fighting style because of me."

"Bullshit!"  
"You don't have to believe me, but you will find out eventually, then, you will understand why"

I felt Chase regaining conscience and control of his body as my senses numbed I quickly re-sealed the removed restraints before he took control

Chases P.O.V

The first thing I saw was Raven lying down on the ground, he appeared to be injured with Rena tending to his wounds. "What... Just happened?"  
"That Demon of yours beat the crap out of Raven" huh?  
'_He acted as if he was strong, I thought he could have taken a lot more of a beating_'  
"Try not to forget that you've built up energy for the last five years without anyway of getting rid of it!"  
'_...so?_'  
"Are you talking to Dawn?" Asked Ara  
" yeah why?"  
"You don't have to speak out loud, he can read your mind"  
"Your kidding!, but that's meant to be private in there!" Once again my body went numb "of course I can read your mind, why don't you tell Ara what you think of her?" Shit! He can.

"Hmm?" Ara seemed to be intrigued by what Dawn said, shit I hate you!  
"Your welcome" Dawn said as I regained control of my body.  
"What was Dawn talking about?" Asked Elsword, he had deviant grin  
"N-n-nothing!" Shit I stuttered!

"Els stop teasing him" I was saved by Chung thank you! "By the way Chase, your new uniform is ready along with a new shirt" uni..form?  
"What do you mean?"  
"Wait, hasn't Dawn explained everything to you yet"  
"Nope... I haven't a clue as to why I'm here, he said Elsword would explain it to me"

" oh yeah... Dawn did say he would do something like that" then why didn't you say something!"so... Why am I here?"  
"Because, from now on you will be a member of our team"  
"Oh... ok.. a ..member. of your... team... WAIT WHAT!" Team? What kind of team!?  
"From now on you will be a part of team El-Search or more commonly known as the Elgang" yeah I guessed that part! "The Elgang is basically one of the teams of Demon hunters, currently, our team isn't an official one but is still in training"

"Huh.. Talk about ironic, I'm a demon hunter that fights with a demon."  
"It's not actually all that uncommon" Chung replied "also, you said demon but he said it himself, he's half-demon, half-spirit, Ara fight with Eun, a fox spirit "

I looked over to Ara for confirmation and she nodded her head, closed her eyes and the next thing that happened amazed me, her hair became platinum white, multiple fox tails appeared from her back and small red markings appeared underneath her eyes.  
when she opened her eyes they were no longer orange but now a fiery red  
"Hello"  
"Um hi" I said timidly  
'Mind if I take over?' Sure go ahead! I felt the now familiar feeling of the senses being passed to Dawn.  
"Hello Eun"  
"Long time no see Dawn" wait! You to know each other 'of cause, didn't you know?', Obviously not!  
"When was the last time we met, A couple hundred years ago?" A couple hundred! Dawn, how old are you?! 'Im not to sure myself, Let's just say old enough to forget.' Holy shit!

"It's great that you two can have a reunion but, we're gonna be late for 'school' at this rate" elsword said, breaking the conversation. I regained control of my body whilst so did Ara.

"School? But I thought it was summer" I asked  
"Although it's summer our school still goes on, it's a private school anyway"  
"Ok... "

"By the way the rest of the team is there"  
"Wait there are more of you!?"  
"Yeah but only three more, there names are Aisha, Eve and Add." Oh ok so not many more.  
"You may want to hurry, we're gonna be late and our home room teacher is really strict. *shudder*" did he just shudder?

Howell whatever "so how did you get my measurements?"  
"Chung checked your shirt and trousers."  
"Is that why I only had my underwear on?, plus What's up with Ara" everyone looked at Ara who's face was completely red and it looked like steam was coming off her head. "N-naked" she kept on muttering.

Rena now had finally finished tending to Raven walked over to me and spoke  
"I'm Not sure but you may want to go get ready, I don't know about your pleasures but I'm sure you don't want to get burnt. "  
"I'm not a masochist!"  
"Oh good" taking her advise I decided to go and put my uniform on, but there was just one problems "how do I get back to that room?"  
"The way you came"  
"So I'm meant to jump all the way up there?" I said pointing back up to the place I jumped down from.

"Oh... You know what I'll show you, just give me a minute, I need to change into my uniform." He walked into a small doorway along with Chung and Raven whilst the girls waked into the one next to it, above the doorways were two signs, one with a male and one with female portrayed on them so I guessed that they were the changing rooms.

Within a couple of minutes he walked out with a white buttoned shirt, white trousers that had a flame design at the bottom and a red tie with what guessed to be the school emblem on it. "The others are gonna head to school ahead of us" he said.

He then led me through one of the doors that led out of the we had been in which me told me was the 'Training room'. We then walked up some steps and ended up within the long black corridor. After a couple of minutes in awkward silence we finally reached the room I had woken up in.  
"By the way, something I probably should have mentioned earlier is that this is now your room" wait, so I'm meant to live here now?  
"Why? Does everyone live here?"  
"Yep pretty much". How big is this place? "I'm guessing your wondering how big this place is?" What is he, a Mind-reader? "Just so you know I'm not a mind reader, I could tell from the expression on your face" oh good, the only one that is '**allowed**' to read my mind is Dawn, '_why thank you' even if I didn't like it you would still read it anyway. _'Fair point'.

I walked into my new 'room' and and found their to be a uniform placed just behind the door, how the hell didn't I see that?  
I pulled it off the clothes hanger and put it on, the trousers were mostly the same as my old ones, apart from the fact that were white with small amber flame details at the bottom, similar to the ones elsword was wearing.

"Does everyone have something like this?"  
"Kind of, everyone has the the colour that fits them best along with something related to their fighting style or a trim with the same colour as their tie."  
"Oh.. Ok... on the way out could I get a bandage?"  
"Why?"  
"So I can cover my arm"  
"Oh sure!"

We headed to what I guessed was the kitchen and elsword opened a green box, he then pulled out a large role of bandage. "Will this do?"  
"Yeah thanks"  
I unraveled the roll and rapped my crimson arm in the white bandage. once I finished pinning it we headed out to the school. On the way Elsword asked me a bunch of questions, eventually I decided to ask a couple of my own "could I ask you a question?"  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"Could I just call you Els, it's a pain in the ass to say your full name" (it's a part of his personality to ask things trivial... Plus I'm getting really annoyed with writing his whole name every time so yeah)  
"Sure everyone else does"  
"Also, when I bumped into you, were you on the way to the school?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"If possible there is something that I would like to get from my place"  
"...sure, how long will you be? "  
"Not long"  
"Alright then"

'_I don't suppose the thing you wish to get is that pendant?_ '  
how did you know?  
'_I can read your mind, but either way I had a feeling you would be'_ how come?  
'_Just before you were told you had to leave your mother came in to talk to me, she asked me to protect you, and to make sure that you had that pendant on you whenever you were leaving the city_'  
she did that? Is it really that special?  
'_Your mother seemed to think so, although I'm not to sure what it actually is_' we finally reached my apartment and I opened the door and headed straight to my bed, I bent down and pushed my hand underneath, I then pulled out a silver case, that was also when Els came in.

"Is that what you wanted to get?" I merely nodded and proceeded to unlock the case using one of the numerous keys that were attached to my Keychain.  
When I opened it the only contents in it were a medium-sized pendant attached to a golden chain, it's only decoration was a large ruby crystal.  
"Wait a minute... Is that a... No never mind come on we need to get to school"  
I place the pendant around my neck and tucked it under my shirt.

We walked out the door and I locked it behind us and we continued on to school.  
As we continued to walk I noticed a lot of stared coming our way, some of scorn whilst others were from girls passing by commenting on our looks.  
"What's up with these people, why are they staring at us"  
"Most likely two reasons, the first will most likely be because of our looks, the girls will be gossiping about us whilst the dudes will be continually cursing us" nice... But last time I checked I'm not exactly good-looking, I barely had any friends at school to begin with.  
'_Are you really that oblivious? Most of the guys wouldn't go near you because if they did they would get murdered by your fan girls, although if a girl goes near you, you wouldn't even acknowledge their existence_' I'm not sure about the first, but the second one was most likely because I was worrying over rent.

"What was the other reason?" I asked as we finally started nearing what I guessed was the school, and this is what surprised me the most.  
"Most likely because we go to Hamel Academy"  
"Isn't that the REALLY expensive private school?"  
"Yep"  
"How the hell am I attending this school!?"  
"I'll tell you inside, it would be a bad idea to speak of that stuff on the outside." this is gonna be a long day...

* * *

_**Authors notes**_

**Sorry for the lack of updates, Ive barely been writing at all recently but I've started again now that I'm back to school strangely?**

**buy the way if you haven't realised this already _Italics_ is when Dawn is speaking inside Chases mind.**

**if you have Any questions please feel free to ask them and I'll answer them in the next chapter. If you do ask you get a chomp... If I haven't eaten them all already.**

**Chase: don't worry, if he eats them I'll burn him!**

**me: nooooOoo**

**Chase: well bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6: school

"Your late you little bastard!" The next thing I knew was that a book was thrown at Els who failed to dodge it, hit in the face and impaled into the corridor wall, scary, I think I understand why he shuddered at the thought of being late.

I looked to the source of the book and noticed a tall woman with fiery red hair wearing a black leather vest, shorts with red belts around her hips and a white jacket with the bottom of it slightly burnt.

"What the hell was that for sis!"he yelled after finally freeing himself from the wall, looking over at it one could easily see a human shaped hole in it.  
Wait.. Did he say SIS!  
"What the hell do you think it was for you were late!"  
"But that doesn't give you the right to throw one of your books at me! "  
"dam straight it does, I'm your god damn teacher"  
"I'm calling child abuse"  
"You ain't a little child you brat!" As they continued to argue I decided to go sit with the others who had arrived before me but...  
"Where the hell do you think your going!" A book came my way but was quickly incinerated before it touched me, that was a quick take over Dawn? '_Im getting used to it so of course it's gonna get faster_'  
"Nice reflexes, I'll let you off the hook newbie, but next time your late..." *gulp..*  
"Either way call me Elesis sensei or ma'am "  
"Yes ma'am"  
I continued to sit down and took a seat next to Ara, most of the people in the class seemed to be grouped Into two sides, what I guessed to be the Elgang were at the back whilst others were at the front

The remaining three people that I had yet to meet continually stared at me  
"Um... Hi" I said.  
"So your Chase? " asked a silver-haired girl, she had orange eyes that pierced my body as if she was examining a rare specimen.  
"Um yeah"  
"If I were you Eve I'd watch out, he's got enough power to incinerate an entire town if released " spoke a silver-haired boy who had silver white head phones around his neck, also he had a purple mark underneath his left eye.  
"What am I, a monster?!"  
"Possibly"  
"At least you're not attacking Elbaka" huh what?  
"Att...acking"  
"Yeah, you scorched an entire alley way" I... Did that? "Well whatever, my names Aisha"  
"Er... Hi" wow, they must think I'm some sort of monster.. Do I really belong here?

"Don't worry about it, compared to the other combat teams in this school we're considered monsters ourselves" Els said from behind me "everyone except you and Add has a title " a title? "I currently have one official title,'InfinitySword' and one un-official title' RuneSlayer'" I wonder why he has those titles? After Els, everyone took The liberty of telling me their titles, Aisha had the titles 'ElementalMaster' and 'DimensionWitch', Rena had 'WindSneaker' and 'GrandArcher', Raven although reluctantly told me he was a 'BladeMaster', the silver-haired girl who I believed to be Eve had the titles 'CodeNemesis' and 'CodeEmpress', Chung was known as the'DeadlyChaser' and 'TacticalTrooper', Ara has the title 'SakraDevanam' and last was the silver-haired boy who I guessed was Add told me he was yet to earn his title.

everyone had now sat down in their seats, Els was by the window with Aisha next to him, I was just behind him with Ara to the right, next to Ara were Eve with Chung in front, next to Chung was Rena with Add in front of her and Raven to her right.

" now that the new member of El-Search has met the final members we will start with the classes today, Chung could you help me, toady is on 'Guardian stones' and 'Ark stones'" I've heard of guardian stones but never Ark stones? Plus why Is he being asked to help? He stood up and went to the front of the class, he then took off a silver necklace that had a blue crystal within, wait, is that a Guardian stone! Only the royal family should have access to them. Does that mean he's...

"By the way, Chung is the prince of Hamel" my eyes widened as a response to Els statement.

"As most of you know a guardian stone is capable of housing a set of Armour, this Armour will change depending on the users will or if modifications are made, but, not all modifications will be excepted by the stones, these modifications can be from a range of multiple things, it could be increased Armour or like mine less Armour" he then progressed to explain how it works and it's history, that I found to be incredibly boring, eventually he reached the end where he activated his guardian stone that produced a blinding light blue light, that was when my pendant also glowed a bright red yet not blinding, it continued to glow as Chung was clad in his freutneir.

Everyone continually stared at my chest as I revealed my pendant "what's going on?" I asked, that was when Chung responded.  
"Is that an Ark stone? " an ark stone? That can't be right  
"I dunno, it was given to me by my mother, she always told me to keep it with me in case I was endanger, because it was a charm of protection or something like that?"  
"If that was a charm I'd doubt it would glow like that"  
"Listen to me, try to think of a weapon, then think of it like it was in your hand" spoke Elesis sensei

I did as she suggested and thought of a weapon, a single blade, but nothing happened. "Was something supposed to happen?"  
"Sigh- your not compatible" she spoke  
"Compatible?"  
"The reason there are barely any Ark stone wielders are because there are barely anyone who is compatible with them" but.. Why?  
"Why... Would my mother give this to me? If she didn't know if I was compatible"  
"Look don't let it get you down... Your still have your skills, I heard you beat the crap out of Raven here"  
"That wasn't... Me" I whispered to my self.  
"By the way, what is your name? I haven't been told anything apart from that El-search has gained a new member "  
"Chase Steiner" she seemed slightly shocked but quickly regained her composure as if nothing had happened.  
But she wasn't the only one most of the other students were slightly shocked also  
What's going on?  
"We had better continue class, the next thing we are learning about is the Ark stone." As class continued I listened with care, I found some paper, a pen and jotted down the important things, mainly the things that factor into the compatibility.

First was that one had to be a Demon Hunter. An obvious reason  
Second was the user had to have a high amount of mana reserves.  
next was that they had to have been exposed to the Stone on a regular basis.  
Another simple thing that was unchangeable was to be born with a high affinity to an element.  
And finally that they must have awakened to their true potential.

No wonder I'm not compatible...  
I'm not sure about the second one but for the first and third I'm good _'the reason your not compatible is only because of the last one. You haven't awakened yet, didn't you hear Add, you have enough power to scorch an entire town, so you must have a high amounts of mana reserves and have a high affinity with flames '_ yeah well...

Ring ring

The bell that signalled the end of lesson rang.  
"Alright class, well done for today, and just to let you know Chase, next lesson is magic so your staying put." Magic eh? What a pain. Elesis sensei left the room along with those who weren't taking magic, out of those who are a part of the Elgang only Chung, Eve, Add and Raven left, I was surprised when the teacher who replace Elesis sensei was a somewhat familiar person.

He had silver white hair with a mask covering his face and multiple padlocks draped around his neck. "G-Glaive!" I yelled in surprise and everyone stared at me, "hello again Chase, it's nice to see you again, and this time in your real body  
And not as a spiritual-projection" I noticed Aisha leaning in on my ear and whispered "you realise he's a legendary Mage right?"  
"Of course, but I met him earlier today in this place he called henrir?"  
"Ehh! How did you get there?!" Huh?  
"Miss Aisha, please settle down" he said and small giggles could be heard about the room.

"Today, we are learning the difference between the magic of a contractor and a Mage, luckily we can demonstrate it to you, Aisha, Chase, come up here please "  
I did as I was asked along with Aisha and we both made our way to the front of the class "now then, both of you please, create a small flame in the palm of your hand" Aisha quickly held her hand out and it set alight with a crimson flame.  
_'Snap your fingers. Together' okay?_ I snapped my fingers and an amber spark emerged and covered the palm of my hand like wild-fire.

"As you can see, the flames are different, could someone answer why? "  
The room was silent until eventually Els raised his hand "yes Elsword?"  
"Their different because of the technique used and the source of power"  
"Great answer, Aisha, could you please explain how you can do this? "  
"Of course, I concentrated my mana to the palm of my hand, this altered the material world and made the air particles vibrate so fast the air set alight"(I know this probably wouldn't happen, it's just my attempt to make her seem smart :P)  
"Now Chase" crap, '_you should know how you did it, '_ shut up Dawn, your not... Helping, never mind. "I concentrate my energy at multiple points of my body, I then focus more energy on the palm of my hand, because of this, my body needs someway to exert the mana as it become too big in quantity, it exert it by turning it into flames... I think" almost everyone in the room was dumbstruck apart from Glaive, Aisha and Els.

"Well done, that is one way to do it but it's highly inefficient, you use too much mana for a simple flame, later I'll teach you how to be more efficient, but either way, thanks for demonstrating, now go sit down" we both returned to our seats and listened to the rest of the lesson, he spoke about how we are capable of seeing demons because we subconsciously divert mana to our eyes.

Eventually the lesson ended and we made our way towards one of many of the school's training grounds.  
"So you never did tell me how it's possible for me to attend this school?" I asked Els, it's been bugging me for a while now.

"Simple, Demon hunters have free tuition as long as they perform their duties, what's more, is this is a school built for Demon hunters so what do you expect, it costs so much to attend to make sure no 'mundie' can get in"  
"Mundie?"  
"A normal person, someone who isn't a Demon Hunter, vampire, werewolf, demon, Etc" but...  
"But I thought that vampires and werewolfs were just stories?"  
"Every story is true~" Chimed in Rena.

We finally reached a set of changing rooms, Rena, Eve, Aisha and Ara entered one whilst me and the guys entered the other, inside was a pure white room, along one wall were five silver lockers, each had one of our names on.  
" is this like.. A private training ground?"  
"Something like" answered Add as he place his palm on his locker, it quickly unlocked and he pulled on his gear, he wore a white hoodie that had multiple golden studs with a dark purple, white and black under shirt, he changed his trousers to a different pair and put on a belt that seemed too big for him. Next he put on some white gloves and performed a couple of hand motions, to my surprise six object floated out of his locker and floated behind him.

Everyone else was also getting their gear on, Raven and elsword had the same outfit they were wearing earlier when they were sparing, Chung on the other hand had partially activated his Guardian stone, making his freutneir appear, he pulled out a massive cannon that was the same size as him.

I decided to place my hand on my locker, opened it and peered inside, hanging from a rail was a tight fitting single piece suit that looked like a wetsuit, underneath it on multiple shelves were small pieces of armour that looked to lock In place on the suit.  
"Do I have to wear this... All the time?"  
"Of course not, that's until you get an outfit together, until then your stuck with it in training sessions" great... Not, oh well, I took of my shirt and trousers and put the suit on, I then proceeded to lock the armour in place. There were multiple pieces covering my chest, hips, forearm, shoulder, thighs, shins, feet and hands.

The suit was an abyss black whilst the Armour was a pure white.  
"Come on, you should find this fun" we walked out of the other door that led to the training grounds.

The training ground was made of multiple sections similarly to the training room from earlier, just this one was much bigger, also, they weren't just simple shooting ranges or rectangles, within the sections areas were places that looked like something you would come across if you were in a jungle or a warehouse.

"Are you lot ready to train!" I heard someone yell, I looked at the source and there stood a short woman, she had dark hair and a small bandage on her face.  
"Nice to meet'cha Chase, my name is Cammila, from today onwards I will be training you" ok? 'She seems... interesting...' _Yeah I know what you mean'._  
"Everyone else, you know what to do, now Chase quick question, what's your handiness?"  
"Handiness?"  
"You know, do you write with your right or left.?"  
"I'm ambidextrous, why?"  
"Both handed eh? Just like Els and Chung, well then follow me" she led me into a small side room in which held multiple weapons, "over here, this section contains weapons most suited to those who are ambidextrous" I looked to where she pointed and up on the wall were multiple weapons. Like sword, spears, rifles scythes and others.  
"Pick what weapon you like the most!"  
"Do I have to choose only one or could I choose a selection of weapons?"  
"W-well, you can if you want but, from what I was told you have only learnt martial arts and no armed combat, so learning multiple weapons would be quite an undertaking."  
"We'll not all of That's not true actually, I do know how to use a couple of weapons, I was trained when I was younger. "  
"What were they?"  
"Two swords, a scythe and another weapon but I don't see it here"

"Well, go ahead and choose the two swords, I'll get Els to teach you the basics if he's free, as for the scythe I'll teach you." I picked up two swords along with their scabbards and one of the scythes from the wall and took them out into the training ground.

From then Camilla. Taught me how to use the weapons I choose and eventually came the time for me to be tested on how much I learnt.

"Are you ready Chase?" Asked Els, we were standing within the warehouse training zone.  
"Yeah I'm ready" '_I'm guessing you want to do this on your own?_' yeah, I want to see how much I can do without help '_alright then'_

Placed on my back were the two scabbards that held a pair of swords, in another area was the scythe, If I wanted to I could switch to it at any time.  
"Well then, let's go!" He dashed forward and instantly yelled Mirage-Sting three swords appeared behind him as he lunged at me.  
"Crap!" I unsheathed either blade and held them in front of me to block, sadly it didn't work and he slashed behind me, making the three swords embed themselves in my flesh before disappearing. "God dammit that hurt!", it didn't take long before the wounds were sealed by amber flames.

I turned my body to face him and noticed he was standing there casually "I really don't stand a chance, do I"  
"When I first met you,you were keeping up with me"  
"Huh?" What us he talking about?  
"Oh... Never mind, I guess it wasn't exactly you but your instincts or something like that, that's what Dawn said?"

"Well, whatever..." I quickly dashed towards and swung my swords, each slash was easily parried away "gu.." I dashed towards him, expecting another random barrage of swings he lowered his body into a more defensive position.

I was just about in range to attack and swung my right sword, as he was about to block I let go of the blade and slid behind him shift I whispered barely audible.  
My demon arm changed to become a claw and I slashed it across his back before quickly jumping backwards.  
"...not bad" he said, that was when he went on the offensive. He charged towards me and yelled Unlimited-Blade he swung his blades and as he was within range he performed a heavy hit on my face, I couldn't avoid it and my face burst into an amber flame as it slowly healed.

"Was that really necessary? "  
"Nope, not really". Well, I'm gonna be screwed over if I don't get my ass in gear. I looked around my surroundings and noticed some chains dangling down, perfect. I leaped as high as I could and slashed one of the links making the chain fall to the ground before I bent over and picked it up, coiling some of it around my left Human arm. "Here we go, this should work"  
"What's that for?"  
"You'll see" I smirked replying. I quickly dashed towards himself and swung the chain at his legs, they swiftly coiled around his legs just before I yanked on the chain tripping him up and holding the blade to his throat.

" damn, didn't expect that." I reached down towards him and lifted him up.  
"Alright, try using the scythe next!" Yelled Camilla, I made my way towards the scythe before unraveling the chain from my wrist and sheathed the blade, I picked up the scythe and spun it around a bit before getting in to a ready stance.

"I'm not gonna fall for any tricks this time" he said, there was a faint smirk on his face "neither will I" slowly energy started coursing throughout my body. It was warm and familiar.  
"Here we go!"

* * *

**Authors notes **

so... what do you think? sorry about the cliff hanger, i felt this chapter was getting too long for my usual stuff, plus... i may have to write the next chapter anyway.

well enough of that stuff. hope you enjoyed what you read, if not please say. by the way, ive got another story to upload at some point, this one will involve all my main OC's, and some that haven't been seen yet, probably...


End file.
